Picnic in the Rain
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia get stuck in a downpour with each other. Various topics are brought up. What are they? You have to read to find out. First IchiRuki fic so just giving a heads up.


**So, I was bored on the internet, and was looking up so IchiRuki pictures and I came across a picture. It was a banner picture I believe. It was Ichigo and Rukia standing in the rain while Ichigo holds the umbrella and they're both smiling. This picture kind of inspired me to make a story just to make up the monotony of the other two stories that I am writing. So I guess for me, it's a kind of filler. To be honest, I'm not really good at one-shots, but I can't get this out of my head. So here we go! I don't own Bleach or any characters. I wish. But all of the genius of Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. **

Yuzu ran up to Ichigo's door and stopped just short of busting down his door. She knew that he liked his privacy, but she was too excited. She knocked on it tentatively. She heard him put down what sounded like a book, and then footsteps to the door.

Ichigo looked down into the face of his younger sister. She looked like she was excited, but he could only guess why. She was always happy or excited. He dared to ask what she wanted.

"Well, Daddy thought it would be a good idea if we went to the shrine to have a picnic. And it's spring, so the cherry blossoms are in bloom. He sent me up here to bring you down."

"Well you guys have fun. There is no way that I'm going to be seen in public with that psycho." Ichigo replied to his little sister. She knew he was referring to their father, but she didn't care. She really thought that some family time was necessary. It seemed like Ichigo was getting more and more distant and she didn't like it. So she suggested to the rest of the family, including Rukia, that they should go to the Karukura Shrine for a family outing. And everyone said it was okay. So now it was just time to get Ichigo to agree. That was not going to be an easy task.

"But Rukia said that she would go. So will you?" Yuzu pleaded.

"Sorry, but I'm not going. I have work to do for school and I want to get it done. You guys go have fun without me." Ichigo said, closing the door on his sister. Yuzu felt angry tears well up in her eyes and she ran as quickly as she could downstairs.

Ichigo heard another knock at the door. He huffed and put his book down, and slowly got up to get the door.

"I already told you, I'm not-" He was cut off by a foot in the face. He fell to the floor, unconscious. Isshin Kurosaki stood over his son, laughing manically.

Ichigo woke up and met the soft breeze that was blowing on his face. He looked around and saw the soft pink of cherry blossoms accompanied by the blossom's sweet smell. He looked up and found the bright sun in the sky set in the light blue sky. He couldn't believe it. Someone knocked him out and dragged him out of the house. And he could only think of one person who would be stupid and crazy enough to do that to their own son. Said person was the first to speak to him.

"Oh, Ichigo. I can see that you woke up. That was some sort of nap huh? You wouldn't wake up, so we had to carry you here." Isshin smiled. He was quickly interrupted by having Ichigo's fist connect with his face. His father fell back with blood spilling out of his nose.

"Shut it, you psycho! You knocked me out, and dragged me here against my will. Now you expect me to believe that I just happened to 'faint' and you had to carry me out here? Yeah right!"

"Ichigo, you shouldn't talk to your father like that. It's disrespectful."

Ichigo turned to the source of the voice. Rukia, of course.

"Whatever! You probably had something to do with this, too!" Ichigo yelled. This, of course, upset Rukia and brought her into an argument.

"And what if I did! What are you going to do about it? You're here now, so there's no point in yelling about it! Now just relax and enjoy yourself!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo tried to think of a comeback but came up short. He ignored a comment that came from Karin, and let himself lean back on the tree trunk he was rested on. It could be a lot worse he supposed.

As the day went on, he lightened up more and more. The rest of the family could tell because he got into less and less arguments with Rukia. The two even unknowingly separated themselves from the rest of the group. The rest of the family didn't know what they were talking about, but they sort of didn't care. They didn't mind that Ichigo wasn't walking or talking with them. He was hanging and walking with a potential girlfriend and that excited both his father and one of his sisters. Of course, Karin acted as though she didn't give a damn, but she really did. She was happy for her brother, for he was the one who she related with the most.

Ichigo's father decided to take a hike through the forest that was right next to the shrine. Everyone was against it, but he insisted, and made them all walk on the trail that was set aside for any hikers that came through. It wasn't a steep trail and it was actually invigorating. Unfortunately, the temperature dropped somewhat, signaling that it was going to rain soon. Of course, Isshin paid it no mind. He was too busy enjoying the walk.

Then it came. One drop. Then two. Then four. Then it turned into a downpour.

"Dammit, old man! I told you it was about to rain! But of course you don't listen, and now we're lost in the forest! Thanks a lot!"

Isshin simply laughed. "You worry too much, my boy! I saw a nice little shelter back down the trail! All we need to do is follow the road down _that_ way!" He said pointing a certain way. To be honest, he had no idea which way he was pointing, because the rain was so heavy. The only direction he knew for sure was up.

"How do you know?" Rukia asked.

"He doesn't know!" Ichigo said.

"Nonsense, my boy! Now you two must go in the direction that I have told you to go in!" And with that he took Ichigo and Rukia's shoulders in each hand and threw them in a random direction.

Yuzu looked at her father with a worried expression. "Daddy, do you know where they are?"

Karin answered for him. "No, he doesn't know where they are. He threw them into the rain like that on purpose so that they would be alone. The whole shelter thing was nothing but a load of BS. Isn't that right, goat chin?"

Isshin made a baby face and gave it to his daughter. "How can you think that way about daddy? I would never do that to my darling third daughter! She's my pride and joy!"

"Daddy! What about Ichigo?" Yuzu cried.

"He can take care of himself! He's a grown boy!"

"Shut up, you weirdo! We have to go find them!" Karin yelled kicking him in face.

Ichigo and Rukia wandered in the rain for a good 7 minutes until they actually did find a little shelter. So it wasn't a load of BS. It was big enough for both of them to sit underneath. It was probably made just in case people got stuck in bad weather, like they were. Ichigo looked around in the rain. There was no way that this rain was going to let up anytime soon.

Rukia sneezed and shivered next to Ichigo. She hated the rain. Especially in the spring. It was still kind of cold so you could still get sick. And sometimes she would have flashbacks. It wasn't often. They would only happen if it was dark and she was alone. But it was okay now. It seemed she was always okay when Ichigo was around.

"Here."

Rukia looked at Ichigo from him suddenly talking. He was holding out the jacket he had worn out to her. She gave him a confused look.

"You're cold, right? Have my jacket."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Another sneeze. Some more shivers.

"You don't seem fine to me. But if you say you're fine, I guess I can just take your word for-"

"Give me that." Rukia cut him off, taking his still offered jacket.

Ichigo let himself crack a smile. She was always like that. Proud, but unpredictable. She was always something else.

"Thanks." Rukia murmured. She inhaled and found Ichigo's scent. It was nice. It comforted her for some reason. He was special to her, but she didn't realize how special he was to her.

Ichigo took various glances at the tiny figure that was next to him. She had stopped shivering and sneezing. That was good. He didn't like seeing her uncomfortable. He looked back at the falling rain.

"Are you okay?"

Ichigo looked at his companion. "I'm fine. I can stand the weather without a coat."

"I don't mean that. I mean, I'm glad you're sturdy enough, but I was talking about the memories the rain brings for you."

Ichigo's face slightly dropped. Rukia instantly regretted what she said. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay. I don't mind. I'm better. I don't think I'll ever be completely over it. But I'm better than I was. I start to think about what my mom would think, you know. She was a real sweetheart. Didn't have an ill-bone in her body. If you had ever met her, you probably would have questioned if we were even related. She was always smiling, like she had her own personal sunlight radiating from her. She had this certain power. She could make anyone happy, didn't matter how bad they felt. I don't think she would have been able to bear the fact that I was angry all the time. It would make her waste away, knowing that I was angry and there was nothing she could do. So I try to live everyday as happily as I can for her. That doesn't mean I don't get annoyed on occasion."

Rukia smiled. "That's a good way to live."

There was a long silence. The rain was still falling hard. It seemed like it would never stop.

"So, can I ask about him? Um, what was his name, Kaien?"

Rukia hesitated for a minute. She had to gather her thoughts. She knew it was only a matter of time until he asked about him. He had heard many stories about him; she was sure, on his first trip to the soul society. He never really heard it from the horse's mouth though. She felt she owed him some sort of explanation. He had told her about his mother very early in their acquaintance and she had never told him about Kaien.

"He was very kind. He always knew exactly what to say, and when to say it. He was always too energetic. But he was a good friend. And he was always full of life. He was always a joy to be with. And he would do anything for a friend in need. I'll always remember the night he died. He apologized to me, for making do what I did. I still can't understand why he apologized. I was the one who…" Rukia stopped. She felt a tear slide slowly down her

Ichigo reached over to Rukia's cheek and wiped her tear away. She was surprised, but comforted at the same time.

"He wouldn't have blamed you at all. I think…. I think if anyone, he would have blamed himself, for having to put you through the trauma you've gone through. I think he cared about you, and he didn't want to see you go through any pain, and was sorry that the last thing he saw on your face was pain, and fear. And he was telling you that it wasn't your fault. Think about it. He would feel horrible to see you crying, right now. So if you remember anything about him, only remember the good times. Don't remember how he died, but how he lived. He would have liked it better that way."

Rukia looked at Ichigo and nodded. "You're right. I know you are. He always hated seeing me upset."

"You know, it seems to me that they were pretty similar. From the way you describe Kaien, he was a lot like my mom."

Rukia nodded. There was smile from her, followed by a content silence. The rain had let up a little bit, but not considerably. Ichigo always felt that he needed to do something to keep his mind off of the rain. But when he was with Rukia, it was like her presence was enough to keep his mind off of the rain.

"So, do you feel better now?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded.

"Yes, actually I do. And it's all thanks to you."

"I guess. I don't think I did that much. I just said what I thought."

"But you know, Ichigo, I think you share your mother's power. You always find a way to make people feel better."

Ichigo smirked. "I could say the same for you."

Rukia felt her face grow slightly warm from the compliment. "You've got it all wrong. There's nothing special about me."

"Sure there is. You're the one who gave me the power to protect those closest to me, and that includes you. There is so much that's special about you."

Rukia found herself leaning her head on Ichigo's shoulder. She was still a little pink. "You give me too much credit. But thank you." She whispered.

The rain continued on. It stayed constant for what seemed like 4 hours. Rukia had fallen asleep on Ichigo's shoulder. She started mumbling something in her sleep. Ichigo only caught a couple sentences of what she said, but he was glad he caught what he did.

"Ichigo, you're so special to me. I'd do anything for you."

Ichigo felt his face grow warm. Did she really say that? He knew Rukia was asleep, so he wouldn't be embarrassed to respond.

"I feel the same way, Rukia."

He looked down at her and swore he could see a faint smile form on her face. That made him grow even warmer.

The rain finally stopped and Ichigo's family finally found them. Ichigo gently shook Rukia awake and told her that the rain had stopped. She stretched and gave Ichigo his jacket back just before his family came.

"Ichigo! You're okay! Thank heavens!" Yuzu cried when she reached her brother. She gave him a big hug and smiled at him.

Karin smiled. "Now, let's get home before it rains again."

"Oh Rukia! I'm so sorry I made you stay with this son of mine! Can you ever forgive me?"

"You made them run into the forest in the first place!" Karin yelled.

"I would never do that to my dear Rukia!" Isshin cried.

Ichigo and Rukia watched his family argue its way out of the forest. Rukia looked at Ichigo and smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"For our conversation. Plus, rainy days are always better spent with someone you care about." Rukia blushed. Ichigo felt his face get warm from Rukia's comment.

"Y-yeah, y-you're right."

The two followed the family quietly, but happily.

~The End~

**So this is my first Bleach story on the website, and as I said, I'm not really good at one-shots. So was it good? Bad? Just tell me how I did please. It might be fluffy, maybe a little. But I kind of like how it turned out for the most part. So if you could, just tell me what you think, readers. BTW. I am a huge IchiRuki fan so like any story that I publish for Bleach will most likely be IchiRuki. Just a heads up. **


End file.
